


The Making of Kylo Ren

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, First Time, Plot With Porn, Snoke Ships It, Snoke is a pervy bastard, Things Might Get Violent, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unkar Plutt is a God Damn Wanker, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), possible drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Ben Solo has been under Snoke's watchful guidance for a while now. He's made quite the impression, and has taken to his teachings like he was born to do.Everything has gone well, and he's been loyal to a fault. So when his Master decides it's time for his 16 year old Apprentice to become a man, Ben is all too eager.At a brothel on Jakku, he finds the perfect girl.... But with deceptions and ulterior motives surrounding them, things are tainted from the start.READ THE NOTES PER CHAPTER FOR TRIGGERS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This chapter has no triggers to my knowledge. If there Is something triggering that I'm not thinking of, let me know in the comments because, well.... This chapter is basically just an introduction.

"....so as you can see, it's a rather, shall we call it, delicate situation."

"Oh, I completely understand mister, ah, what was it again? Stoke?"

"No, no. Snoke. With an 'n'. You were close though Mr. Plutt."

"Call me Unkar."

16 year old Ben Solo sat in a battered chair, listening to his Master uncharacteristically banter away behind a partially drawn curtain while the Jakku sun heated the lobby to an uncomfortable level. He shifted, anxious and uncomfortable on the worn cushion, his black hair hanging limp around his face from sweat and making him all the more self conscious.

He wasn't a vain person, but today was different.... Or should be, if he didn't succumb to heat stroke first.

Finally, he heard his Master call for him and he quickly stood, trying to move with some semblance of grace, even as his black robes stuck awkwardly to his far too warm skin. He sat in the seat both of the men gestured to and felt his Master's hand pat his shoulder.

"This is your client Mr. Plutt. Kylo, meet Mr. Plutt. He'll be helping us with our plan today."

Kylo. Ugh. He genuinely hated that name. But, all the same, it was the name he was given when he pledged himself to his Master's teachings, so it wasn't like he had a choice. Ever the proper gentleman, he reached across the desk to grasp Plutt's oversized, sweaty mitt, trying to ignore the vivid comparison his mind drew to how a raw sausage left in this heat for a day might feel. "Nice to meet you."

The man squeezed his hand harshly and Ben could swear he heard a *squish*. "You too. Now, ki--" The man glanced towards Master Snoke briefly as he sat back and released his hand, stumbling over his words. "Ah, I mean, Sir. Your, um.... Mr. Snoke was telling me that you've got some uh, specifications for today but that he doesn't know 'em. So, why don't you fill in ol Mr. Plutt here, and we can all make sure we find ya just the gal your wantin', hmm? First times don't happen more than once, ya know."

Ben cleared his throat, moving his chair a little closer to the desk. "Well um, Mr. Plutt.... I'd like a virgin, if possible.... And someone who's close to my age. I don't really want someone older than me.... at least not by much.... But just, you know, someone who I could have conceivably wound up with even if they were not just bought and paid for."

Plutt had been nodding along, typing down a simple note. He turned the screen towards Ben so he could browse. "These are all my virgins. Now, Mr. Snoke here didn't tell me your age so.... Are either of yous alright with sharing that?"

Ben glanced at his Master, who waved him on. "I'm 16. Just turned."

"Six.... teen....? And, to be clear, you want someone younger than you?"

Ben could feel his cheeks turning violet. "I mean, not like, Younger just.... I don't want someone Older, you know?"

But Plutt was back to nodding, even though now he looked less sure. "Yeah. I hear ya.... Give me a minute." He turned the screen back around and started looking through the pages. The gears in his mind started turning as he went through page after page after page, looking for Somebody.... Anybody.... who he could Maybe pass off as a teenager again. Something he could just.... Fudge and then--

Suddenly, Plutt started gasping, clawing at his neck and screaming in a strangled voice. Mr. Snoke had barely moved an inch, yet he was the culprit. "Are you trying to Con me, Unkar? Now That wouldn't be right.... Not at all...."

Ben didn't flinch as he watched the man before him start turning colors. He was used to his Master doing this, and he always felt a small tug in his chest when he was there to see it. Especially when it was happening in an effort to protect him....

For all his sternness, his Master was very much the father he should have had.

Eventually, Mr. Plutt started to breath again, gasping and wheezing, but airway still intact.

"Kylo, go back out to the lobby. I'll be retrieving our payment, and we don't need you getting.... messy."

"Yes Master." He spoke quickly and left, heading back towards the chair he'd sat in earlier.

As he crossed the room, if it could be called that, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a water dispenser. He glanced towards the curtained room. His Master would likely take his time. They'd been on several planets today already and he'd said that this would be the last one for the day if it didn't pan out....That, and the dispenser was, sort of, in the lobby....

He headed for it and was disappointed the moment he got there. An out of order sign, tacked to the opposite side of the machine, openly mocked him as he harshly fought for control of his emotions. He couldn't let on that he we angry.... furious, actually.... because his Master would Know, and then--

"Excuse me sir, would you like a bottle of water?"

He spun around to see a girl, holding out exactly that, with condensation dripping off of it. But that wasn't what he was most focused on.... The girl before him was absolutely Stunning. Her hair was pulled up into three messy buns, with a couple of ringlets falling around her freckled face. Her hazel eyes captivated him, as did the way the corners of her lips turned ever so slightly upward, as if he'd surprised her some how.... and she didn't mind it in the least.

"Um, sir?"

He snapped out of it, taking the water from her still outstretched hand. "Uh, yes. That would be lovely. Thank you, Miss--?"

She blushed, just enough to dust her cheeks. "Rey. I'm just.... my name is Rey."

He held his other hand out to her, smiling at the way her name sounded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Be--" He cleared his throat, surprised he'd slipped. He only ever called himself that in his head, and even there it was only out of habit. "Apologies. Kylo Ren. My name is Kylo Ren, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Her blush deepened, but now it seemed more out of embarrassment than anything. She glanced down at his hand, then reluctantly back at his face. "I would shake your hand sir, but my boss would get very angry if he saw me without my gloves on.... And while the water bottles are in a cold bucket of disinfectant, I don't think you should touch these gloves.... I- I'm sorry sir."

That was when he noticed what she was wearing. Rubber gloves, an apron, protective arm wraps, battered jeans, and shoes that were about five years past "well worn". He hadn't expected that, but he didn't mind. She was still beautiful, and he didn't like that she seemed to look down on herself for her position. "I understand. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble...." They stood there for a moment, and when they locked eyes again, he knew she felt something between them, the same as he did. "How long have you worked here?" He asked her, sounding calm enough but knowing it was just because he didn't want her to leave....

"Most of my life, actually. Mr. Plutt took me in. I was.... well, like I said, I've been here a long time."

He nodded. "Got it.... And you're, how old, exactly?"

"16."

He was sure his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. "Really? So am I."

She cocked her head. "Are you.... waiting on someone or--"

"Kylo. Come in here a moment."

His Master's voice made them both jump, but he recovered quickly enough. "I have to--"

She nodded, quickly grabbing the bucket of water bottles from the floor. "I understand. I should go too. It was really nice meeting you Kylo."

She rushed off before he could say it back and he felt a void forming in his chest. All the same, he pushed it down and hurried to the office where he found Mr. Plutt still alive, though badly bruised.

"Kylo. Have a seat." His Master said warmly, not so much an order, as a request. It was unnerving, but he did as he was told, reclaiming the seat he'd had earlier and bracing himself for a potential punishment. His Master said nothing more to him though, instead just righting his own seat and sitting back down, addressing Plutt as if nothing bad had happened. "The girl known as Rey. How much for Her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only trigger I can think of in this chapter is maybe coercion?

"Rey. Come in 'ere."

Rey was on her way past Mr. Plutt's office with an armfull of laundry, a bucket of hot, soapy water, a washboard, and wearing her ever present gloves. "Yes Mr. Plutt. Let me just take these to the--"

"Nah, put 'em down. Gotta talk to yer. Some'ne else can pick 'em up."

Confused, she slowly lowered them to the hallway floor and walked inside. At his motioning, she closed the door behind her.

"Si' down."

She shuffled over to the chairs opposite his desk. Lowering herself into one, she tried to keep her thoughts in check. Was she in trouble? Had she done something - Anything - wrong? Why was he looking at her like that? She'd always had a knack for figuring out how people felt.... Why did Mr. Plutt seem so filled with--

\--remorse?

"How long ago was yer period?"

Her eyebrows raised. Nothing could have prepared her for That. "I'm... I'm sorry?"

He cleared his throat, making eye contact with her briefly before quickly looking away. "I said, when was yer period? Couple weeks now, right? Due fer another one?"

Her cheeks reddened at the reminder. It had been so awkward. All the working girls were with clients, and she'd had no "products" so to speak, so she'd had to wad up a cleaning rag and waddle down to this very office, worried she'd have to scrub a blood trail back to the bathroom when she was done. "I mean.... They come every month, yeah? So.... yes? And um, it's been two weeks, that's correct." She remembered because the day prior is when she'd met Kylo.... although she wouldn't be drawing Mr. Plutt's attention to that part.

"Hmph." He peered over his desk and started skimming a meaty finger across his calendar. Nodding, he leaned back and opened a desk drawer, pulling out a white box that she'd seen the other girls with before. She'd asked them what it was, but none of them would tell her. She could know when she was "older", they'd said, and ruffled her hair before walking off.

"Shit."

Plutt threw the box back into the drawer and slammed it shut before pinching the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his face with his oversized mitt for good measure, he mumbled something to himself before addressing her again, while nodding slowly with resignation. "A'ight girl, I got, er, -a job- fer ya. And it's not som'ing yer gonna wanna do, but--" He sighed and looked up her again. Eyes meeting eyes, Rey felt the pit of her stomach start to knot, winding and winding tighter as his remorse, -his uncharacteristic pain-, deepened, and she felt it as her own. "You gotta. You ain't got no choice."

Her gloves squeaked lightly as she twisted her hands together, unsure if she even wanted to know what he had to say. "What's, um.... what's the job?" Her voice had cracked, and she hated how much of a child it made her sound like.

Apparently he didn't like it either, because he softened his tone and the way he looked at her. "One o' the clients saw you here. Thought you were cute or som'ing, I don't know. Eneway.... what 'm tryin to say is that you got a client."

"What?!" She jumped up from the chair in equal parts shock and anger. "What the hell are you talking about?! I can't have a client!! I'm not even 18! How the hell--?!"

At least, that's what she was doing inside her head.

What she was Actually doing was sitting on the chair, mouth opening and closing, staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "What did you just say?"

"You have a client. N they don't take no fer a response."

"But, you Can't.... this isn't even--"

"Legal? I know it's not. But, it's like I were sayin', they don't take no fer an answer, so I won' neither."

She just sort of sat there, in total shock, unsure of what to do. A couple of times while he rambled on about how dangerous these people were, and how powerful they would become, and, disturbingly, how thankful -no, Honored- she should be about the whole thing, she considered breaking in but she couldn't figure out what to say, much less how to Speak.

She was still processing when he moved on from how she should be ever so thrilled by the opportunity to make more money than she would have ever made much less Seen in her entire life, to terms and conditions and her client's wishes.

"You don't have to keep talking." She whispered quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear, but she was positive he did when he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because," She squared her shoulder and sat up straight. "I'm not going to do this."

"Oh yes you Are."

His anger-spittle landed on the desk in front of her and, thankfully, went no further. "No. I'm not. I'm not one of your Employees, Unkar. I'm--"

"Mine. By galactic law n' by the order of the Republic itself til you're of age. You don't get to tell me no neither. In fact--"

"In fact what?! You Can't do this to me Unkar! I'm not your property!"

"Ungreatful is what you are! I did'n have'ta take you in! This is how yer repayin me?! I'll tell ya what! If you don' do this, then all the money and con-see-quences yer costin me'll be food and light o' day ya get ta see, ya got it?!"

That gave her pause. He was serious. She Knew he was. Voice shaking far more than either of the two would admit, she stammered out. "Y-you wo-wouldn't. You Promised. Not again--"

"Yeah? Then ya gonna do this so's I can keep my promise?"

She was stuck. It didn't matter that it wasn't legal. It didn't matter that she didn't want to do this. What mattered was that she couldn't get work somewhere else and without that, she'd likely wind up in a similare situation down the road with someone else if she ran....

"Well?"

She pulled herself together the best she could. "I don't have much of a choice."

"No, ya don't. Now, you ain't old enough for the shot, so we'll deal with whatever comes o' it later. But the fella who wants ya.... He seems a'right. And listen," He leaned over his desk again, getting close to her face. "I know you ain't done this before, but I know you girls talk. Don't mess this up. He knows you ain't done this before. So keep yer wits and you'll be fine, got it?"

Her mind was still churning over "deal with whatever comes of it". "Won't.... I mean, won't he be wearing--" She swallowed harshly, her mouth dry. "Protection?"

"No. He's been screened, doesn't want ta wear one, and it's fine that he don't. Normally you'd get the shot but--" he gestured towards the desk drawer. "Like I said, ain't old enough."

Well. Now she knew what was in the boxes.... "When is this happening?"

"Tonight. Didn't know it till an hour ago m'self."

"Tonight?" As much as she didn't want to accept the position she was in, she knew she had to. That being said, "How am I supposed to--"

He waved a file at her and cut her off. "Already got his preferences in here. You just take this, go off, and get yerself inta presentin state, got it?"

She took the file from him and quietly stood. With a small nod, she left his office, pulling the door back shut behind her. She thought she could hear him say he was sorry, but she didn't care enough to open it again.

If he was really sorry, then she wouldn't be doing this.

She set off towards her room to read in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the short update and the long gap between chapter one and here, but I was doing a sfw piec for the Reylo Charity Anthology 2020 and, apperently, I hate myself enough that I decided to write in verse form, lol. It's finished though, and I now have more time to work on other fics. :) Really proud of the piece though, along with the anthology as a whole, and it's raised over $9,000 so far!! It's a really awesome project and I highly recommend everyone checks it out. :)
> 
> In any case, may the Force be with all of you and once I tidy up chapter 3, it'll be up as well. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Phasma, no triggers unless questionable outfits and anticipation are bad for you, and I am so happy this chapter is finally fing done and posted.... Just.... wow.
> 
> Anyway, NSFW things in the next chapter (thank the Force, because writing plot can be painfully dull), which is already mostly written and being tweaked.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the interest in this fic and for reaching out. It's kept me driving forward with it. You all have no idea how close I was to axing this story.... But I think I've finally got it figured out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Her clients preferences boiled down to something called "upper class casual", and she had no frame of reference for what that was. Positive she had nothing that fit the description though, she had no choice but to ask the other, now fellow, workers for help.

No one asked her why she had a sudden interest in heels and skirts and makeup, but they didn't have to. Even with Plutt having kept his mouth shut, there was only one reason anyone could fathom. The orphan girl, the one who turned down their rooms after each client, always had something nice to say if they asked her how they looked, and who was fine with being rarely seen Or heard.... had been rented out.

They were kind to her, helping her get dressed and giving her tips as their disbelif wore off.

"First times don't always hurt, so don't work yourself up in your head."

"Lube is a worker's best friend."

"Always recommend you shower together first."

"Remember it's just one night."

"Don't be afraid to protect yourself if you have to...."

"....but pick your fight carefully. You're not going to be Here, so you'll be on your own."

By the time they were done with her, her head was spinning and she was positive she wasn't going to be able to play this part. The brothel was Full of other people, and all of them loved their job. For the life of her, she couldn't grasp why this person, her client, hadn't been willing to hire one of them.

A light knock on her bedroom door told her it was time to leave. She took another quick assessment of herself in her mirror, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

A soft layer of makeup had been painted onto her face. A green skirt, pinstriped and zippered, clung tightly to her hips. A pink dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone, was tucked in both to hide it's length and to help her chest "pop". What could be seen of her legs were covered in a sheer black fabric that ran up her thighs and was held up by a garter belt. She briefly adjusted her borrowed push up bra, it's red fabric showing through the shirt if you looked hard enough. She felt trashy, cheap, and out of time....

Avoiding looking at her self in the mirror, she grabbed her new black purse, filled with items it was insisted she'd "need" and forced herself to leave her room, turning the light off behind her.

It was surprisingly quiet in the halls, but volume quickly took it's place once more as she reached the lobby. From inside Plutt's office, she could hear shouting, and it made her smile. The workers she'd grown up knowing were giving him one hell of an ass chewing, and hearing it battled back her growing dread, if only for a moment.

The click of heels grabbed her attention, and she noticed she was not alone in the lobby. An unfamiliar woman approached her, dressed in a sleek, silvery white outfit, complete with a matching cape and hat. It suited her pale skin and made her piercing blue eyes that much more intimdating. With her broad shoulders and perfect posture, her black heeled boots added unessecary height to her already towering frame. "State your name." She said in a brisk tone, her emotionless expression making Rey's anxiety nervous.

"Um, Rey?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, looking down her nose at her. "Is that a question? I don't know your name. That's what I'm asking You. Now, if You aren't sure, than perhaps you should scurry along."

Rey bit her lip for a moment, considering doing just that before she shook her head. "No ma'am. I'm sorry. My name is Rey. Are you--?"

"Your ride? Yes. Come on." Turning on a credit, she walked across the lobby, her boots resuming their clacking on the floor with each practiced step.

Rey hurried to keep up only to find she had parked right in front of the building. The woman opened the door and held her arm across Rey's body until the three tiered set of steps had finished unfolding before gesturing her in towards the back. "We won't be traveling for long, but feel free to help yourself to whatever you like. Your, erm, Suitor and Interested Party, insisted that I make you feel comfortable." She paused as Rey climbed in, eyeing her up and down again. "I'm not in the business of making people feel comfortable, however.... So, perhaps snacks will suffice?"

Rey lowered herself into a posh, leather covered seat in the far back corner. "I'm okay. But, thank--"

"I insist." She gave Rey a tight lipped grin, trying and failing to lose the frost clinging to her cold tone. "I'm pretty sure I have to. Please. Help Yourself. To Whatever You Want."

The woman climbed in and shut the door behind her, sealing the airlock tight. Heading to the front, she sat herself in the pilot's seat and seemed content to ignore her as she took the ship to the sky.

The higher up they climbed, the more confused Rey got, until she finally couldn't ignore the question burning in her mind. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman sighed. "Yes?"

"Are we.... going off planet?"

Rey could practically feel the woman's eyebrow raise again. "Yes. Were you not informed of this?"

Distracted from her predicament, she sat up straighter. "No, I wasn't...."

At the younger girl's change in tone, the woman's tone changed too and she turned in her seat. "You alright? You sound funny." She asked, concerned.

Wide eyed, Rey nodded. "I've just never been off planet before." Even though she knew she must look foolish, there was no stopping her growing smile from it's take over of her face.

Gobsmacked, her pilot lost the entierity of her all business tone. "You're joking. You've been on this junk heap your whole life?" She shook her head and briefly glanced back at the front window. "Gods, I would have hung myself!" She made a beckoning motion over her shoulder. "Grab me a honeystick and get up here."

Rey quickly did as she was told and was soon climbing into the copilot seat. Handing off the confection, she didn't want to take her eyes away from the view before her. The sky, always so clouded with sand getting kicked up from the planet below was suddenly so much clearer, and the sun was a far cry from the hazy heat lamp she was used to seeing. Everything looked crisp and new, and to her, it Was. 

"Buckle up and then I'll break atmosphere." The woman said, leveling out the ship and letting it drift. Letting down her guard slip and inch further, she opened up her sweet and watched Rey buckle up. "Have you ever even been in a ship?"

Rey finished fastening the harness, tugging on it to make sure it was tight. "In one, yes. In one in flight? No. Not unless we're counting landspeeders." She looked back up at her and smiled, bright and proud. "I think I got it right."

"We are Definitly not counting landspeeders." Reaching over, she slipped two fingers behind the strap and tugged. "Nicely done. It's perfect." She readjusted and further extended her hand and held to her. "Commander Phasma, by the way."

They firmly shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Commander."

"Nah, call me Phas or Phasma. Otherwise this'll feel like work." Sitting up straight and adjusting ehr own harness, she tossed her wrapper behind her. "Alright. Eyes forward, don't puke in my ship, and don't tell anyone what I'm about to do for you. You're gonna love this." She winked at her and any lingering tension Rey had felt between them faded completely. Deep down, a part of her wished that Phas was her client, but it wasn't likely. By now, something should have been said, and in general, it just didn't feel like the case.

But before she could explore it any further, Rey suddenly stopped thinking entierly because their ship had gone into a nose dive. Before she could register the ground quickly approaching them though, they were pointed skyward again, then briefly upside down, and then they were bursting through the atmosphere into the black of space.

Phas started laughing, drawing Rey's attention to find her staring and grinning like a loon. With a challenge in her voice, she asked. "You good?"

Rey blinked a couple times, shock lessening it's grip on her. Adrenaline took it's place, and soon she was laughing too. "That was incredible!"

Phas laughed louder and high fived her. "You should have seen your face! You weren't even Scared, were you?"

"How could I be?! That was the most awesome thing I've ever experienced!"

"See, Now I get it!" She replied, hitting Rey's shoulder affectionitly. "I Knew there Had to be Something else to you. There just Had to be, apart from, well-" She sort of gestured at her outfit. "I dunno, whatever you're supposed to be."

Rey settled back into her seat, still grinning, but not hiding her puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, it's just--" Phas' giddy mood wavered and she soon became very interested in the dials in front her. "I mean, it was one thing when they asked me to pick you up on my way back. I didn't Totally mind it but.... After I saw you, I guess I just.... I dunno. You seem sorta, "preppier", than what I was imagining. It's nothing against You, just, knowing Ben I would have figured.... Well, who am I to tell you how to do your job? Sorry."

Ben. Her client's name was Ben. Rey couldn't recall meeting a Ben, but it wouldn't surprise her if she had, and he'd used a fake name. That was common practice, but maybe she could drill Phas for more information. "Well, Ben listed his preference as upper class casual and, to be honest, I didn't know what that meant." Maybe Phas could help her, give her Some kind of clue as to what--

It was like the woman read her mind. "And That's what you landed on? Geeze. Okay, No. I know what that means. He got the phrase from me. Kind of glad I'm the one who picked you up." She pulled her nav screen closer. "Lucky for us, I just got paid, and we were going to be early if we headed straight there." She set new coordinates and flipped on the autopilot, kicking back again casually.

"Um, if we're not heading straight there, then where are we--?"

"Oh, we're getting you a different outfit. Look, I know some of the circumstances of this whole situation, and I also know Ben. This whole.... I can't actually call it an outfit. More like.... if a primary school lost and found vomited on you.... It doesn't look anything like what he was hoping for but, more importantly, is it even You?"

Rey took another glance down at herself. "I mean, I got these clothes from the other girls. The shoes are mine, but that's because my feet are smaller than theirs...." She was speaking low, and there was a pang of emotion in her chest. "Honestly, this isn't me. But, the thing is, it's not About me. I--"

A loud, persistent buzzing noise interrupted them and Phas held up her finger before grabbing her com. "Hello, Commander Phasma here."

The com crackled and then a male voice spoke. "Commander, we noticed a change in your navigation. Explain."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes sir. That is because I still have errands to run."

"When you were on Jakku, did you retrieve the girl?"

"Yes I did sir. She's with me now."

Silence for a moment, and when he spoke again, Phasma straightened up as if he could See her. "If you have done what you were ordered to do, then your 'errands' are done. You are to deliver the girl here, now, and then you are to come see me. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes Sir." She pulled her nav closer again and reset the coordinates.

"Are you sure I'm understood? Because I thought you understood me this morning, but clearly, you did not."

"I apologize sir. I do understand you now. Loud and clear."

"Good."

The com went dead and her shoulders sagged. "Damn." She glanced over at Rey and she could feel her remorse. "I'm sorry. If, after we get there, I have any time before your appointment, I'll do a run for you. Okay?"

"Okay.... I'm sorry you got in trouble."

She shook her head and hit the hyperdrive. "That's not your fault. It's fine. I'm sort of new to the Order, but I should have known better.... Way better. Anyway, like I said earlier, we don't have a lot of travel time but until then, tell me about yourself. It'll make shopping for you easier." She winked at her, but Rey could still feel her unease.

"There's really not much to tell. My parents left me on Jakku when I was really young, and Mr. Plutt took me in. He runs the brothel and, in exchange for helping clean and maintenance work, I get to stay there. I mean, he also adopted me when I was a kid, but he's always reminding me that he can get that overturned.... So, that's sort of it, I guess."

"Okay.... Good to know. But I meant, you know, what do you Like? What do you do for Fun? That sort of thing."

"I.... like ships? Um, reading.... I study languages too. I've got about ten mastered, working on a few more...." She shrugged, feeling self conscious. "I don't have time to do much, nor am I allowed to."

"Hmm. A bookworm who can curse someone out in multiple languages? Not much to go on, but I'll take it."

They kept chatting for a while but Phas' mood seemed permanently altered. When she started to take the ship down to land, she hit auto and turned to Rey.

"So here's the deal. When we get off the ship, you have to address me as either ma'am or Commander Phasma, okay? My boss is a stickler for titles." She started turning off lights and straightening up a few things while she spoke. "Speaking of my boss, you probably won't meet him. But if you do, just bow or whatever. He's sort of.... eccentric, I guess, but you don't want to be on his bad side." She sat back again for a moment, finishing the landing and cutting the engine. "Other than that, let's get you inside and see what we're doing with you until Ben gets here."

Rey's stomach started knotting up again the moment her feet touched the ground. She tried to focus on the fact that she was on a whole other planet now, but even that couldn't distract her from what she was walking towards.

Although, the building itself briefly did.

In front of her was a sprawling structure and it appeared to be Carved, not built, from a dark grey stone. It wasn't a castle, not quite, but there were no other comparisons she could draw except, perhaps, to a very elaborate prison.

A fortress, she decided. That made sense.

The lobby was a similar look, but more artificial. Stalactites and stalagmites accented the area, mingling among black leather couches in a lounge area with their tops shaved and polished down into tables, and edging the line for the front desk. A plush, green runner that looked like moss lead to the desk, and Phas walked her right up to it, back as stiff as it had been when they'd left the brothel, her no nonsense air back with a vengeance now.

The being manning the desk addressed her without looking up from their paperwork. "Hello and welcome to--"

"Yes, I know the spiel."

It jumped, arranging itself into a brief salute and standing up straight. "My apologies Commander. What can I do for you?"

She raised an eyebrow and started at it blankly. "You're joking, right?"

Only then did the being seem to register Rey standing by her side. "Oh! Yes, of course. Uh, miss, here is a welcome package for you, and, um, I'll call someone down to show you to your room." It handed her a box and turned away to dial someone.

Rey glanced up at Phas but she couldn't catch her eye. Only when the being hung up and nodded did she address Rey again and, even then, she still didn't look at her. "Someone else will be along to collect you. Goodbye."

The being lead her over to the lounge area to wait. It was empty, apart from her, which was good because she couldn't keep still. The wow factor of the hotel had faded and now there were no distractions for her. She was in the lobby and soon she'd be upstairs, in a room, meeting whoever the hell Ben was. All she had to go on was that he had one friend who was decent, he'd visited the brothel at least once, and when he'd seen her he'd paid Plutt an obscene amount of money. BEN didn't even use his real name when they spoke, if they ever had. BEN didn't even care that she would have Told Him She Was 16, just like she told Every Client who spoke to her. BEN didn't care the PLUTT would have told him she was 16. BEN didn't care that 16 made her a Minor by Republic Law. NO. Whoever BEN was, was likely to be some creepy old pervert who she didn't remember because she'd blocked them out. BEN was probably going to Hurt her. That was one of the main reasons why anyone took a worker off planet. They needed a date to a party, they were longtime clients, or because they wanted things that Plutt wouldn't allow to go on at his business but would turn the other cheek to if it happened outside of it.

Her mind was racing again, but it was all true. Whoever this person was.... This wasn't going to end well for her. Aside from the things even Leading to the end, none of which she was ready for either, Especially with a stranger.... aside from all of those things, she had the distinct feeling that she wouldn't see the brothel ever again.

"Miss Rey?"

She spun around and saw two uniformed officers standing behind her. The symbols on their black, pressed jackets caught her eye while she nodded to them.

Phas had said she was new to the Order, and Rey hadn't even asked.

The Order.  
The First Order.  
It had to be....

Though her feet continued moving, keeping step between the two of them, she wanted to run. She'd heard of them through whispers and an occasional glance at news reports. But that's all she Needed to know. The were ruthless, they were a dictatorship, they were constantly recruiting people from birth and up, and very rarely by choice.

Plutt had been right to be afraid.  
And Rey had every right to be now too.

They took the elevator and the guards avoided looking at her. It was starting to make her paranoid and her already panicked brain was now repeating Phas' critique about Her Outfit, of all things. What if Ben didn't like it? Was this stupid clothing about to get her killed? Did the clothing even Matter? Probably not. She didn't know what she was doing anyway, and her lack of experience was probably going to piss him off too, even if he knew she was a virgin.

Stopping in front of room 1142, one of them knocked.

"Wait here miss." The other said, and they walked away.

She briefly considered trying to run, but decided against it. There were likely guards stationed everywhere to prevent her from doing just that. So instead, she waited, clinging to her welcome box so tightly that she creased it and silently begging the Galaxy that she'd at the very least met this person once before, no matter how brief. /p> As if in answer to her plea, the door finally opened and something inside her died. Ben was fiddling with his watch, ignoring her completely, which was perfect because the last shred of shock protecting her from the brunt of her reality had finally fled. Her first time was going to happen, probably moments after walking through the door, with a total stranger. She wasn't some hopeless romantic; She knew that love and sex didn't have to go hand in hand but, for her, she'd always hoped they would.... 

Deciding not to speak until addressed, she looked him over, hunting anything familiar that would prove they really Had met once, but still found nothing. Ben was a male human with a slender build, ginger hair, and was wearing a First Order outfit similar to the ones the guards had worn. When he eventually Did look up, he glanced her over, briefly curious, and followed up with a shrug. "Oh. Okay.... Not what I was expecting. Come in." He said with a crisp accent before focusing on his watch again and stepping back, pulling the door with him.

Her heart skipped about fifty beats as she stepped over the threshold. She wasn't what he was expecting, and he was already looking bored. That Had To Be her first strike, right? .... Just how many did she have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back peeps! Mental mayhem, narcolepsy med changes, and a slew of PTSD inducing weirdness has kept me away but, BUT, I never stopped thinking about this story. I know this isn't the chapter a lot of you expected, but I promise the break between this and next won't be nearly as long. (*has chapter five open in document window behind browser window*)
> 
> May the Force be with us all. Always.

She followed Ben inside and he gestured towards a set table with two chairs. "Help yourself. I ordered on your behalf. You're early but that's fine, apparently."

She started walking towards the table, expecting him to follow, but instead he sat down on the side of the bed. She paused, her fingers on the table cloth and sincerely considering sitting down, if only to delay the inevitable. Being careful not to be too obvious, she looked his way to study him better. His red hair was cut short, but he still had bangs that were hanging in his face. He wasn't so much Slender as he was lanky, and he looked to be in his teens or early twenties. She didn't recognize him, but that still didn't matter. This meant that Plutt had simply caved when she'd caught this person's eye. No connection, no knowledge on her end.... This was the first time they'd even Spoken to each other.... Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her anger and pain. If she did a good job, maybe she'd live long enough to beat the snot out of Plutt herself for this.... "Thank you sir, but I'm not particularly hungry." She kept her tone soft and walked across the floor towards him, trying to be as light footed and dainty seeming as possible. "I really do appreciate it though."

Ben was still messing with his watch, but when she sat on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his thigh, she definitely got his attention. He turned his face to hers slowly and stayed stoic while she crossed her legs and mustered up what she hoped was a seductive smile. By the way he burst out laughing though, she was pretty sure she'd missed her mark. "Oh my gods, no." He gasped out, pointing at her. "No. You're not--" He picked up her hand and put it on her lap. "Please tell me you don't even remember what he looks like?! Oh, this is Perfect!" He fell backwards on the bed cackling and leaving Rey more confused than anything.

A voice from the back of the room made her jump. "Are you getting electrocuted Hux? I'd hate to miss that. You and that stupid watch of yours."

Catching his breath, "Ben" yelled back. "Nope! Just something the lovely Miss Rey told me." He rolled off the bed, still laughing, and strolled towards the door. Shaking his head, he winked at Rey as he left and called out. "Have fun, you crazy kids!"

A moment later a door, presumably to a fresher, opened and out stepped a clothed, familiar frame, towelling off his damp black hair and being followed by a billow of steam. Flipping his hair back and out of his face, Kylo Ren was suddenly standing before her, tossing a towel into a nearby hamper. "Don't mind Hux. He's a prat. Hello again Rey."

His smile made her melt, and for a moment, she completely forgot where she was. "Kylo! Hi. I.... Wow."

He walked to the front of the room and stood beside the bed, his smile widening. "Wow?" He asked, coming off as both a little cocky and genuinely curious. "You seem surprised." He pulled a chair over and straddled it across from her, his chin resting on the chair back.

His dark hair was still damp from his shower, and was hanging limp around his face. A plain shirt and black pants took the place of his robes, and black socks took the place of his boots. It was a very distracting combination, but after feeling his gaze on her for a few minutes, she snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, um.... I mean, I Am surprised. I'm supposed to be meeting a-- oh." Slowly, a thought was blossoming in her mind, and she could feel her heart sinking further the more it took shape. Clearing her throat, she straightened up and tugged the hem of her skirt further down her leg. "Um... your master's name.... Mr. Uh, Snoke,.... It isn't, uh," At his raised eyebrow and fading grin, she almost felt silly finishing her sentence, but she Had to know for sure. "He's not "Ben", is he?"

His nose crinkled in disgusted humor. "Oh ew. Gods no. Rey, -I'm Ben-. What would even.... Why would you even Be Here if Snoke was your-- ew."

Relief washed over her immediately, paused only by his statement and about a million questions. "Well it's not like I had a choice, is it? But, I mean, at least it's You, which, actually, I don't exactly--"

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

Any mirth he'd had had disappeared completely. Staring into his now worried eyes, she felt strange, as if the room had shifted around her. "I.... Why Would I have had a choice? I mean.... You Bought me which, by the way, How? You're A Minor." Another wave of anger was rearing up inside of her. "And So Am I. And, I mean, did No One tell you how this works? I didn't get to Pick You. Instead you just, what? Intimidated Plutt? Threatened him? Or did you just ply him with credits until he--"

"Whoa. Hold on a minute!" Kylo/Ben snapped, not exactly angry, but clearly far from thrilled. "No. None of that was.... Didn't you get my letter?"

"Letter?"

His face, already pale as it was, went ghostly white. "I sent you a letter. It was handed off by a personal messenger to Plutt.... Please tell me you got it."

Her anger fizzled out as she confirmed what he already knew. "No. I never did."

To say he looked crestfallen would be an understatement, and to say he was crushed wouldn't quite encompass it either. Either way, Rey watched him bury his conflicted face into his hands and emerge both livid and sad. "You never…. Damn it. I am So sorry. This all must have been Terrifying." He stood up and walked over to sit beside her. "I know it was handed off to Plutt about a week and a half ago.... At least this explains why you didn't write me back. When I found out you accepted meeting me though, I figured you were just bringing your reply with you." His hand had curled into a fist on his knee and she could feel his anger radiating off of him.

A surge of anger swelled in her too, but she didn't let it show just yet. Instead, she lightly touched the top of his hand and awkwardly patted it. "Plutt is an asshole, and that's on a good day. I-- It's okay. Like I said, at least you're You and not…. you know, someone…. else."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah?"

She nodded, giving him a small grin. "Yeah. I mean…. I don't know what I would have done if "Ben" was someone else. I barely know what to do right now."

He smiled back, still clearly angry but gradually coming down. "I don't either. If you Had gotten my letter, I would, but as it stands…. Do you want to leave? Because you Can, I want to make that very clear."

Shaking her head automatically, she internally scolded herself a moment later. He'd just offered to let her leave. Why the Hell would she shake her head? "I don't." It was that Thing she'd felt, when she'd first noticed him by the water dispenser, coming back to haunt her. It was strong yet subtle, a pull towards him that felt as natural as the sun back home.

His eyebrow raised up and he turned his head to look at her. "Really?"

"Really. I was hoping I'd see you again, but I thought I never would." She actively fought to keep her hand from flying to her mouth. Embarrassed, she went to backpedal, the words 'What I meant to say was' on the tip of her tongue when he beat her to the punch and spoke first.

"I feel the same way. It's why I wrote you at all…. I know what tonight is Supposed to be but, setting all of that aside, I'm just happy that you came." He shook his head slowly, chuckling. "I know it sounds insane, but I-- Well, I Missed you, if you can believe it." Color crept into his cheeks. "I hope that doesn't come off as creepy it sounds."

Perhaps it should have, and yet, "It doesn't. I get it…. for some reason, I've missed you too."

That did the trick. The rest of the tension left his shoulders and serenity took anger's place. "I'm really glad you feel it too. All the same, considering all of the factors…. I just want you to know that, no matter what, we won't do anything that you don't want to do. So if tonight, things don't happen, that's fine. Alright?"

She visibly relaxed too, but inside she was reeling. With Plutt's threat reentering her mind, she knew Kylo's words were empty promises through no fault of his own. "Thank you Ky-er-Ben?"

He shrugged and then shook his head. "Names are sort of complicated for me. IF you want to call me Kylo, you can. The same goes for Ben."

"How can your own name be complicated?"

He shook his head again. "I'd rather not get into it. I mean, we may be here all night as it is, but I don't want to take up all of our time by explaining it."

"Understood." She said with a silent laugh. "But what Would you like to do with our time?"

"Actually, I'd love to get to know you better. The letter I sent you was mostly questions about yourself, all of which I answered too. Things like what your favorite color is and why, what your favorite memory is…. I thought it would be an easy way for us to get to know one another before today so we wouldn't have to cram everything into one day."

"That was a really good idea."

"Thanks."

They both went quiet for a moment, unsure what to say or do. Neither of them were used to opening up to anyone, so it wasn't clear to either of them how to continue the conversation.

"What if you rewrote it?" Rey finally asked, breaking the silence in best way so could figure how to.

"The letter?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Or at least the questions. We could answer them together, and besides, no one's ever written me anything before."

His eyes lit up and a genuine, full, and brilliant smile took over his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Then I'd love to. There's a desk in the back of the room." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Would you like to join me? I make my own ink, if you'd like to watch."

His smile was infectious and she returned one in kind while accepting his hand and standing with him. "I'd love to!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought that, given the length of time between the past chapters and all the love this has been receiving, that I'd post this one as is. I hope you like it!

Once they were both seated at the desk, Kylo placed a briefcase on it. "So, while I get this set up, I need to know what color ink you'd like this written in." He said, speaking as he pressed his thumb against a tiny lockpad sensor. It didn't work at first, and as he readjusted his finger on it he explained. "I've been writing for a long time, but this set is fairly new and, sometimes, it gets a little tricky...." The latch finally popped and he raised the lid, shrugging. "Better than my old set though. Anyway," He pulled up a handle in the middle of the case and the entire interior opened up into a multileveled display. Sliding out the bottom compartment, he gestured at it and the glass jars filled with pigment that lined it. She leaned closer to get a better look and skimmed through the colored powders while eyeing him. He was busy pouring liquid from a bottle into an empty glass jar, looking very focused until he felt her eyes on him and grinned. "Yes?"

"Sorry, just.... watching you. I've always been fascinated by writing."

"I don't mind. What about it fascinates you?"

"I guess fascinate isn't the right word…. I like the way it Feels. The way a pencil scratches a page, or how it feels each time your skin brushes the paper while you're writing--"

"Or how a good pen feels while it glides across the page…. The way the indents feel against your finger tips…."

"And the way paper smells. A new page or an old book…."

"Exactly." He was staring at her now, looking equal parts focused and surprised. "I've never met someone else who's understood any of that…. So, you write too?"

"Nothing fancy." She said, lifting a jar of yellow pigment and giving it a shake. "And to be completely honest, I've never used a pen before. Just pencils and journalling…. But it's such a unique sensation that once I started, I didn't want to stop."

"I understand, trust me." They both went quiet again, but it wasn't awkward like the first time, and before long, Kylo broke it. "I love how personal of an experience writing is, even if what's being written is as simple as a shopping list. It's like, no matter what you write, each indent you make on the page tells a story of every single thing going on within you at the time. Hurried dashes over I's because you're rushed, heavy marks because you're angry, perfectly aligned letters because you're nervous and focusing on getting them Just So…. especially in a final draft, because you're writing a perfect stranger to ask them a million things, including if she wants to spend a night with you…."

She blushed under his gaze. "Well, I'm sure that stranger would have loved your final draft."

"I doubt it. It was messy, unorganized, and filled with all of the awkwardness one would expect and then some…. I'm sort of glad it didn't reach you. It wasn't right, just like none of this is." His face fell and he turned his attention back to the ink. "I couldn't think of a way to see you again outside of this, but I would have rather have courted than--" He gestured around them at the room. "--all of this."

His words landed with a fluttery beat of her heart. He'd wanted to court her? Gods, she wanted to pinch herself. "That would have been nice…." She muttered, embarrassed but elated all the same.

"So, if I had asked you out that day…."

"I would have said yes, possibly before I knew your name…. and I'm Not that type of person. Not even in terms of friendships…."

His cheeks reddened again, giving away how he really felt while he aimed for casual. "Well, good to know…." He finger combed his hair out of his face with a nervous laugh. "Huh, well, now that we've had our moment of honesty, uh, did you ever pick a color for your ink?"

She looked back down at the jars again, dragging her finger along them until she finally picked. "Does purple work?"

"That depends." He said, leaning over to take the jar. "Do you like purple?"

"Yes."

"Then it works." He tossed the jar into the air with one hand and caught it with his other. "Do you want it light or dark?"

"Something in between?"

"I can do that." She watched as he slowly added the pigment powder and then used a dropper to add a different liquid from a smaller bottle. Mixing it afterward yielded a purple that reminded her of the pictures she'd seen taken of the galaxy, minus the stars. He went on to assemble his pen and began to square himself up to the desk when he paused, turning towards her again. "Do you want a go? With the pen? I can help you."

Smiling, she nodded and he slid the piece of paper in front of her. Standing, he handed her the pen and walked behind her, leaning over her and nervously putting his arms around her to help position her arm and hand.

She could feel the heat of his body through the openings in the chair back, and it made it hard to focus on his words, especially with his bare hand placed over hers. All the same, she listened the best she could, feeling his breath caress her cheek with each word.

"In calligraphy, every step of the process has to be compatible with all the other steps." He said, moving her hand to the top of the page and angling her hand to press the the nib down. He then began to guide her hand down the side of the page in a long, slow stroke. "The amount of pressure applied with what writing instrument being used on what type of paper with what type of ink.... The thickness of the ink, the type of pigment, all the way down to the way you hold your hand.... If one thing isn't complimentary to the rest, it'll show in the finished product." Angling her hand again, he brought it back up to the top of the page and drew a thinner line. "That's the reason I got so into the process of writing. I like the amount of balancing it takes to make it work, and the discipline it demands of the person doing it." He helped her draw a thicker line next, and then released her hand completely, allowing her a go on her own.

Once she had the hang of it, he took the pen back from her and sat down, pulling his chair close to hers, and then wrote the first question along with his answer;

'What's your favorite color?' 'Red.'

Handing the pen back to her, he watched her write her answer, her hand less steady than his had been, but still perfectly legible. 'Blue.'

"I figured it would be purple." He remarked as she wrote the next question for them.

"Well, my favorites are actually blue and red, so I usually pick purple as a middle ground." She had a million questions for him, but she chose a light one first;

'What's your favorite book?' 'The Galactic Phrase book' "I love learning new languages, and since the brothel gets customers from all over, it comes in handy too."

"How many languages are you fluent in?" He asked her while writing his answer. 'The Smuggler's Handbook.'

"Nine so far, but I know phrases from several others too." She read his answer and glanced at him. "The Smuggler's Handbook?"

"My father had a copy, and it fascinated me as a kid. I must have read the thing a thousand times…."

"Was your father a smuggler?" Rey asked, sitting up straight and grinning, fascinated.

Kylo nodded, doodling with the pen next to his answer. "He was, and apparently a good one too. But, well, we don't really…. He died."

Her face fell and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, I mean, Obviously I didn't know but…. I'm so, so sorry."

He shrugged, writing out another question while he spoke. "It's okay. He wasn't around much, and he never really liked me anyway. I--" Suddenly, he sighed, stopping his writing mid word. "Actually, I don't want to lie to you. He's probably still alive, but he may as well be dead. I know I am to him, so he is to me."

Her shoulders fell and she looked even sadder. "That's awful. Are you Sure though? I mean, he's your Father, and--"

"Trust me, I'm sure. I know I probably sound insensitive. I realize that Plutt isn't your father, and that you very likely don't know if your parents are alive or dead, but it hurts less for me if I just imagine he's gone. At least then he has a good reason for not always being there for me."

Rey stayed silent while he finished writing his question and following answer. She didn't know what to say, but eventually spoke anyway while reading what he wrote.

'What's your favorite food?' 'Taun Taun steak, medium rare, with a wild berry sauce.'

"You're right that I don't know if my parents are alive or dead, but you didn't sound insensitive. I-- I tend to believe the same thing about mine, because every time I think about them being alive, all I can focus on is that they left me once and never came back…. I want to wait for them, but it hurts, holding on to that hope…. So, I understand…. And I'm sorry you went through that too."

He shifted awkwardly in his chair and stared intently at the paper. After a minute, he set down the pen and spoke in a shaky, stuttering voice. "C-Could I-- I, I mean, would it be alright if I…. hugged you?"

Her heart skipped a beat before taking up residency in her throat. "S-Sure." She answered after another minute, and before she got the entire word out, Kylo had his arms wrapped around her and her face was pressed against his chest.

Slowly, she brought her arms up and hugged him too, readjusting in his grasp until her head was closer to his neck and she was able to hold him tight. In unison, they sighed, and for just a moment, neither of them felt the pain that their brief conversation had caused.

Reluctantly, he pulled back after several minutes passed, feeling as if he'd overstretched the moment. "Sorry I, I just…."

She shook her head, observing the tear threatening to slip down his cheek without mentioning it. "It's okay. I understood that too." Moving her chair flush with his, she picked up the pen to write her answer with one hand and boldly held his hand with the other.

'I don't have one yet.'

"You don't have a favorite food yet?" He asked, staring intently at the paper again as he laced his fingers with hers. 

"Nope. I figure I haven't tasted enough of what's out there yet to have a favorite. I don't eat meat though."

"That's good to know. Food allergies?"

"None that I'm… aware of…." Her sentence trailed off while she pondered her question for him. Still so many of them….

'What's your favorite hobby? (Aside from writing.)' 'Reading.'

"That's good. I don't have any either. And, um,--"

'Training.'

"Training?" She read aloud, the answer catching her off guard. "With a blaster? Or.... I mean, I kind of get that you're with the First Order, so...."

"No, um, not a blaster. It's.... complicated. But I train a lot, more than I need to, because it helps me focus and block out.... other things. Um." He gave her a nervous laugh and cleared his throat. "I should have said reading too, but they're a tie. And I'm not Exactly part of the-- Anyway…." 'What would your ideal date be?'

Without writing a response, he handed the pen to her. "Aren't you going to--"

"No. I want to see your answer first. Also, I have my answer written down already.   
Er, well, I mean, my answer.... You'll understand it in a bit."

"Okay...?" She decided to oblige and pressed the nib to the paper briefly, only to let it up a second later. "Well.... That's not going to work. I don't know what an ideal date would be for me.... I've never been on one before tod--, um. I mean, I've just never been on one, so...."

A knock on the door made her jump, and he squeezed her hand before untangling his and crossing the room to answer it. "That's alright, and I haven't been either. Not really. So I actually planned today as a date. A double date. I hope you don't mind." He pulled the door open to reveal a sentient pile of shopping bags.

"Kylo! Hi! A little help?" Somewhere in the midst of it came Phas' voice and both Kylo and Rey were quick to dash to her rescue.

"Did you buy an entire store?" He asked, dropping his pile on the bed while the others followed suit.

"No, but close enough." She said with a large exhale. "But Miss Rey didn't give me much to go on, and Then I realized that if she didn't know who You were, then she probably didn't get your letter, which meant she had no idea what to bring with her and then I remembered how small her Bag was…. So I bought outfits for the evening." Phas turned to Rey next and gave her a quick hug. "This is going to be fun, I promise. I told you I'd have your back." Holding her at an arms length away, she glanced down at Rey's current outfit and shuddered. "And your front. I'm pretty sure I got your measurements right too, but if not--" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, metal tube. "I have this. So, shall we kick the boy out and get started?"

"Uh…. You lost me at "you bought Outfits"? Why…. and I Can't accept these! I mean, you're…. I--"

Kylo walked over to stand beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "May I interject?"

"Okay…." Rey said, staring at the pile on the bed in a stunned stupor.

"Okay. When I sent you that letter, I included a card with it. That card was for you to go clothes shopping and-- son of a bitch."

"What?"

"Oh, Plutt is a dead man if he--. I have to-- Listen, this was all part of it, and I want you to enjoy yourself. I have a card to go cancel." He squeezed her in a half hug and waved at Phas before shoving his feet into a pair of boots and dashing from the room.

Left alone with Phas, Rey glanced between her and the door. "When he said there was a card…."

"Oh, he sent you a card, alright. No max limit, linked to a special account…. Yeah, you were supposed to be able to shop. If Plutt took that card? Wow. But, anyway!!" She linked arms with Rey and walked her towards the fresher at the back of the room. "Your date is about to begin, and you need to get…." She picked at a strand of hair on Rey's head. "Whatever product they put in your hair Out of it, and these clothes, well…." She left Rey standing there and dashed back to the bed, dumping out the contents of a bag and coming back to her. "You can put those in here. You won't need them. There should be an extra robe in the fresher, and when you come out, we get to play dress up. So hurry up!" She finished with a playful shove on her back.

Confused but infected with Phas' excitement, she stepped into the still slightly steamy fresher, shutting the door behind her and trying not to focus on the fact that Kylo had been the last one in there, and that the steam felt almost as encompassing as his arms had felt around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was going to be a bit different but, well, much like the rest of this story, it had it's own idea....
> 
> Which is why I'm posting the much better chapter 7 at the same time.

Stepping out of the fresher, she walked into the room to find Phas had emptied the contents of the bags onto the bed and organized them neatly, both into folded piles and hanging on the back of the door. Getting closer, Phas noticed her and set down the last of a selection of jewelry.

"Great, you're out! Gotta say, Kylo wasn't wrong about me buying a store, but you look like you can wear both warm and cool colors, so I bought you choices in both. Do you have a preference?"

"Um.... either? I guess? Most of the time I just wear what I'm given, so I don't actually."

"That's fine. Why don't you come over and find something that you like?"

It was a sea of colors and fabrics that awaited her, and each item was vastly different in design from the next. Bras, underware, stockings, leggings, tights, shirts, dresses and skirts, all of varying lengths.... she hardly knew where to start.

Walking over to the dresses, she slowly moved through them, shifting them this way and that, hardly believing this was even real life and she hadn't just been knocked over the head by her client, who actually turned out to be a 60 year old Hut.... "These are all so beautiful...."

"I'm glad you like them. Question is, which one do you like wearing the most? We have time, which is lucky. I'm glad I got you early. Now, pick one and let's get started!"

At the other girl's enthusiasm once again taking hold of Rey, she flipped back through the dresses to the one that most caught her eye. Smiling, she pulled out a long gown that shimmered like the night sky, and Phas pointed her towards a privacy screen that she hadn't even noticed had been set up.

So began a slew of wardrobe changes, trying on all manner dresses, and, as an author who has always enjoyed breaking the fourth wall, I will tell you that if you look up Daisy Ridley in dresses, you can totally imagine for yourself the type of fare that Rey tried on.

Anywho, back to our metaphorical three walls, already in session....

"So, all that, just to come back to the first dress? You have a great eye for yourself." Phas said, smiling as Rey again modeled her dress for her.

"It was the one that most popped out at me. But, thank you. And thank you so much, again, for all of this. I--"

Phas held up her hand, laughing. "Enough with the thank yous already. You're welcome, and I was happy to help. Now, we've got your Dress taken care of, but now we need swimwear, and while we're at it, lingerie. I was thinking maybe a corset, since--"

"Hold on. Swimwear? As in, for swimming? I don't know how to--"

"Oh, we all sort of figured. The pool has a shallow end. We just all agreed that if the hotel had a swimming pool, we Had to use it. Don't worry. I'm sure Kylo will be glued to your side as it is." Rey walked over and stood beside her again. "Do any of these pop out at you?"

Her eyes scanned the bed, but she couldn't pick out the swimsuits from the rest of the undergarments. "Uh, are we looking at lingerie right now, or...."

"We can, if you want. I just mentioned swimsuits since they're right there."

"Right Where?"

Phas looked at her for a second, confused. "Right. Duh. This probably all looks like just bras and panties. I'm sorry. These." She said, making a lumpy circle with her hands. "These are swimsuits."

Rey picked up one of the only one pieces and dangled it from her fingers. Plain black with silver chains, it was more "pieces of string and metal" than it was a "suit" by any stretch. Giving Phas a tightly lipped smile, she set it back down and picked up the other, only to find it was the same thing, but in white with gold chains. The rest of her choices were all two pieces, and many of them were more revealing than the more basic of the undergarments. Settling for the one that offered the most coverage by default, she stepped behind the screen and tried it out.

A front close top with a matching bottom that tied at the sides, she felt uncomfortable, but knew it was the best option available. Plus, the black and red pattern wasn't bad, and she liked the tiny copper colored "lock" with the heart shaped keyhole that held the top together.

Stepping out, she knew by the look on Phas' face that it was a good choice. Pairing it with a grey and red cover up, she felt fairly comfortable.... at least, as far as she could.

A pair of flat sandals that had ties that went up her legs won out for shoes to pair with the swimwear and a pair of black boots made it into the mix to pair with the dress. Her last thing to choose boiled down to lingerie, but as she started to reluctantly mull over her choices, an alarm interrupted them.

"Shoot, we're behind schedule." Phas said, picking up a tote bag that had Rey's dress and bots neatly set inside of it. "I guess I really Did overshop. I'm sorry. Listen, if you want, we can hang the lingerie in the bathroom for you to pick from later, but we have to meet the boys at the pool. Is that okay? You could just grab something basic for now....?"

Relief washed over Rey and she grabbed a matching set of plain grey undergarments. "That's fine. Should I just stay in this?"

Phas nodded and grabbed her own tote, containing her outfit for later as well. Handing her hers, they left, and Rey was buzzing with energy. On the one hand, her apprehension had been renewed by the many options of lacy underthings she'd just been confronted with, however, she also found that she missed Ben, or Kylo, or whatever it was that he wanted to be called.

Despite it all, she was comfortable in his presence, and she yearned to be around him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm posting this after having written it but not editing as I'm on new medication and really out of it. However, I LOVED writing this chapter, so I wanted to post it anyway. Sorry for the typos, if there are any. I will fix them tomorrow, lol.

Walking into the pool area, arm and arm with Phas as if they'd been friends forever, Rey was immediately assaulted by the enticing smell of chlorine and the surprising quiet that met her.

Being that it was a hotel pool, she'd expected it to be crowded, but it wasn't. In fact, most of the people who were there were leaving, and she went to ask Phas, who seemingly read her mind and cut her off.

"Due to privacy concerns, my boss rented it out for us. So, the whole pool is ours, and so is the sauna, the whirlpool, and the bar!" She held up her hand for a high five and Rey quickly returned it, getting more nervous by the second.

It had happened in the elevator.

Rey had been messing with the belt on her cover up, trying to get it to stay in place, when Phas had laughed and nudged her, before reminding her that it wasn't like she'd be wearing it for long.... Cover ups weren't allowed in the pool.

The way she'd felt about her suit had shifted immediately. It was now far too revealing, much like the others had been, and possibly too slutty for her in general. The cute little lock on the front was no longer secure enough, and what if the bottom came untied? Right as the walls started closing in, the doors had opened and Phas had steered her out.

Now, she was realising that there wouldn't even be other people there to take the attention off of her. Just Phas, Hux, and Him.... Her heart started pounding, and by the time they reached the bar, she was actively trying to keep her breaths even.

"Are you feeling alright?" Phas asked, watching her closely and clearly knowing the answer was no.

"Really nervous. I.... I don't know if I can--"

"Hey!"

Ben's voice made her jump, but turning around froze her thoughts. He was walking towards her, Hux at his side, and wearing nothing except for his trunks and his wet hair. "Hey." She managed to get out before he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hope you girls don't mind, but we already tried out the pool." Hux said, smiling and giving Phas a quick kiss.

"No fair! You said you'd wait!" She playfully shoved him, leaning her head on his damp, also bare shoulder. "How was it?"

"Incredible. I'm glad you're finally here. I was starting to feel guilty."

Ben gave her midsection a half hug while the other couple bantered, whispering to her. "I really like your cover up. It looks good on you."

She looked up at him and her nerves started to melt away again. He was like the deep, soothing breath after the panicked exhale. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Phas picked out a Ton of outfits. It was hard to choose.... I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

He shook his head. "If you were having fun, then it wasn't too long, even by a second."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Hux smacked at Ben's shoulder. "I'd tell you to get a room, but you did. Save it for tonight or something."

"Hun." Phas said sternly, tugging him towards the sauna. "What he meant to say was, perhaps later, we can play a game of chicken. But for now, he's taking his lovely girlfriend to the sauna and we hope you have fun."

Rey and Ben both waved them off and stood awkwardly by the bar. "So.... what are your thoughts when it comes to swimming?"

"I have no idea how to, but I've always wanted to try.... I'm a little scared of drowning though."

"I think most people are." He gently put his hands on her hips and smiled at her. "I can teach you though, if you want."

Something inside her quivered at the weight of his hands on her. "Sure. That could be fun."

His fingers toyed with her belt. "Alright. Before we can though, this, um...." He had the grace to blush and she nodded, running her hands over the tops of his, reaching for the buckle.

"Yeah. No cover ups in the pool.... Phas told me." She glanced down and started to undo it, looking up at him while she finished. Stepping back, his fingertips sliding over the fabric, she slipped it off and saw his eyes widen. She was briefly conflicted, just for a moment, until his hands were resting on her hips again. She'd felt fear, with the way his eyes had travelled over her body, but his touch melted it away again. It felt right, for his hands to be on her, and keeping his gaze, she stepped closer to him until her torso was pressed against his bare, damp skin. "Do you like my suit?" She asked quietly, biting her lip when he nodded.

"It looks great. I mean, really, really.... you make it look.... great." He swallowed harshly and seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes on hers, his gaze flickering more towards her lips.

Much like in the room earlier, she felt emboldened by his nerves. It didn't make sense, but it didn't have to. She placed her hand on his chest and moved it up until it rested on the side of his neck, and she felt his hand slide along her skin to the small of her back. Slowly, she leaned up onto the tips of her toes and he moved to meet her, his lips brushing against hers and then connecting, holding her close while their lips molded to each others.

Her eyes had drifted shut and she heard a small, feminine moan as her body caved into his. Somewhere in her brain, it registered that it had been her that made the noise, but at the same time, she felt his arm around her tighten and a heat coursed through her that was far stronger than any embarrassment could have been.

It couldn't have been more than a minute that passed, but it felt like her entire life had changed by the time it ended, and the look in his eyes said that he felt the same. Their lips were slightly parted and their free hands had found one anothers as they'd kissed, entwining their fingers and gripping the other's like they were never ment to let go. IT felt like she could feel his heartbeat, matching hers, and there was this energy, this power, this for--

"Can I get you folks anything to drink?"

Their heads turned in unison to see a bartender had suddenly appeared.

"Uh.... water? Please?" Ben stammered out, and the bartender looked towards Rey to see her nodding.

"Same here. Water. Tall glass."

"With ice!" Ben called after him, squeezing his eyes shut.

They both pulled a chair close to themselves and hopped onto them, and they only realized as they went to reach for their drinks that they were still holding hands. Both of them stared at their enclosed grips and then back up at each other. Still in unison, they reached for their drinks with their other hands and turned their seats towards each other until their knees touched. Only then did they let go, with their bare knees touching, and they both chugged their waters.

"You want to ask me something." She blurted out as she set down her glass. She didn't understand how she knew it, but she did, and he nodded to prove her right.

"Are you Force sensitive?" He blurted out, just as awkward sounding, but he didn't get a reassuring nod.

Just a confused look. "Am I what?"

"I--" Ben froze, staring at her still, but almost looking through her for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it." Looking reluctant, he started to turn his chair so his knees would be facing the bar, but she grabbed his hand right as he did.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't understand what you meant."

He glanced at her hand and lifted it to his lips before placing it on the bar wrapping his grip around his empty glass. "You didn't upset me. It was just a stupid question, based on a fairy tale. Don't worry about it." He slid his glass further back on the bar and then hopped off of his chair, offering his hand to her again. Eager to feel whatever that sensation was again, she was quick to accept it, but the sensation wasn't there. There was still Something; that amazing feeling of comfort wrapped in a contented sigh, but whatever it was she'd felt a moment prior was gone. "About that swimming thing."

"Right. Let's go." She found herself saying while she mulled over what had happened in her mind. Had that really just been from the kiss? Is that what kisses Felt like? Gods, she should have kissed someone ages ago if that was the case....

But something in her gut told her that it wouldn't have felt that way with anyone else.... nor would she have wanted it to.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Are you Force Sensitive? Really? And what does That matter?"_

_"Nothing, I swear. It was just a question, a stupid question, and she probably isn't."_

_*chuckling bounces off the walls* "You say that as if you're trying to convince me it doesn't matter to you, but remember, -I- Always Know The Truth." _

_"Yes, of course you do. I apologize, my Master." _

_"As well you should.... Now, go have your fun, but remember this as well. The girl is here for One thing, and she'll be gone tomorrow." _

_"Understood."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! I should be posting chapter two soon, which is where we'll be dipping our toes into the area of wtf-ery. I can assure you, dear reader(s), that this story is nowhere near as take as this first chapter makes it feel.
> 
> Follow the story on here if you want to know when the next chapter posts, and you can also follow me on Twitter and Instagram @DarthOswin for updates on stories and total randomness. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you all!!


End file.
